


Bad Blood

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: When We Fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Death, Death Notes, Despair, F/M, JUST, Love Confessions, Meg sasses Azazel as she dies, Oneshot, Plot-Driven, Prayer, Sadness, Trapped, Traps, Word Count: 100 - 1000, as for the nobody dies thing obviously meg does, cliche-ness, does not know how to tag, not by crowley, obviously, sassy meg at at it again, she was stabbed, so this is how meg died, there's one and he's important, uh, v short, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: cassie ❤️: I found my phone and I also have something to tell you. Meet me at home?me: sure thing sweetheart, gimme ten minutest e n m i n u t e s l a t e rMeg pushes open the unlocked door of the apartment she shares with her boyfriend, Castiel, and calls out to him. "Hey, I'm back! What did you need to tell me?""I needed to tell you-" starts a voice that definitely isn't Castiel's, "-that I've found you."Something hits her head and Meg vaguely thinks that bright amber eyes being the last thing she sees is so cliche before her body hits the ground.*prequel to The Way I Loved You, prequel to the entire series tbh





	Bad Blood

The last thing Meg sees is bright amber eyes. The last thing she thinks is that this is too cliche for real life.

-

Meg wakes up in her room, tied to a chair. Her father's bright amber eyes are still bright in her mind, but it can't be him because a, he's in jail, and b, he's in  _England_.

The voice of Azazel Masters proves her wrong.

"My sweet Megara," he croons, caressing her cheek. She spits in his face, vows to herself that she won't respond. "It's been far too long, love. Why would you run so far from your father?"

Meg doesn't respond and decides that maybe her father isn't insanely cruel, he's just insane. He killed her mother, ripped her apart in the worst ways possible,  _of course,_ she would run.

"I've picked my next victim," he continues, pacing in front of her. "Want to know who?"

No, she doesn't want to know. He tells her anyways, and Meg breaks her vow of silence.

"Don't you  _dare_ touch him, you bastard!"

"Oo, I touched a nerve there, didn't I?" Azazel chuckles and looks at his daughter. "Don't worry, love, I'll make sure your darling Castiel isn't in pain. He just needs to, well, die. And you, my sweet Megara, are the perfect bait."

"Stop calling me that, asshole. I'm not your anything," she hisses, straining against the ropes. She can already feel her skin chafing.

He rolls his eyes and brushes hair out of her face.

Meg tries to bite him.

"Behave, and I won't stab the Erelah boy the instant he steps through the door. I'll let you see each other first, hmm?"

"Oh, fuck you. I genuinely find it hard to believe you were ever nice enough that Mom loved you. You're an ass. Assazel. I kinda like that, honestly." She's rambling but it doesn't matter because if Cas can hear her through the front door (improbable but not impossible) then he won't come in. He'll call the police and Azazel will go to jail and they'll be  _fine._

"Your mother loved me and she was better off for it. If it weren't for me, she'd still be a fucking  _slut_ dying on the streets," Azazel spits in reply. Meg glares at him and doesn't think about her mother's warm brown eyes, doesn't think about the stories she used to tell, doesn't think about how her dying on the streets would've been better than her marrying the scumbag with the highlighter eyes.

Oops. She's thinking about it.

She tells him as much.

"Sweet Megara, always thought she knew best. Wrong Disney movie, princess. It was Rapunzel who thought that and I'm thinking that maybe I should've named you Rapunzel."

"I'm thinking you should've never been born but I guess we can't always get what we want."

He smiles and doesn't say a word as another voice rings through the apartment.

"Meg? I'm home, but not for long. I'm meeting with some friends tonight, I think you would like them. Would you like to come with me?"

"Cas? Cas! Get out of here-" Her desperate plea is cut off by a scream as Azazel stabs her in the stomach and waits for Castiel to come running.

There's what looks to be an epic knife fight between Azazel's dagger and Castiel's kitchen knife, but Meg doesn't know it. She can distantly hear a thump on the ground and she can distantly hope it's not Cas and she can distantly be relieved when the man's black hair dips into her vision but mostly she  _hurts_.

Distantly, a phone call and a 911 operator and Cas panickedly saying their address into the phone. Distantly, a click and a whimper and a "No no no, Meg, hold on, hold on the ambulance is on its way!"

His voice saying her name shakes her out of her dying stupor for a moment. "Cas? Cas, Cas," she mumbles, repeating his name over and over. "I love you, you know that? L-love you like the goddamn sun." She chokes on her words and blood lands on the floor. 

"No, no, don't say that, don't say that like you're going to  _die_ because you're not, okay? You're not." Hands press up against the stab wound but Meg knows he's too late and she's going to die because why else would she say those three words?

"Put- put Megara on my headstone, would you?" She manages to choke out.

The last thing Meg sees is bright blue eyes filling with tears. The last thing she thinks is that  _god_ , her death is cliche, but it's okay because Cas is with her and Cas makes everything better.


End file.
